


Hey Boy (That Charming Neck)

by marsella_1004



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Чертов Ким Чонин. Хватит быть таким соблазнительным.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jongin | Kai





	Hey Boy (That Charming Neck)

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2017

Джехён нажимает на кнопку лифта, бросая мимолетные взгляды на соседа.   
С тех пор, как его попросили приглядывать за новеньким, Чону приходилось ошиваться рядом, чтобы ничего плохого не произошло без его ведома. Оптимистичный куратор почему-то решил, что именно Джехёна можно обременить заботой о Киме. Чем он руководствовался, Чону не понятно. Однако, Дже в какой-то мере ему даже благодарен.

Снимать жилье вдвоем оказалось лучшей идеей, чем прозябать в общежитии, которое им обещали выдвинуть в институте. Да и добираться туда быстрее, чем на автобусе с другого конца города. Дополнительные удобства, как душ и кухня только для них двоих (а не для еще трех десятков лиц) лишь подтолкнули к этому решению. Все-таки своя однокомнатная квартира гораздо лучше небольшой комнатушки в студенческом общежитии.

Чонин, не отрываясь от телефона, свободной рукой теребит чокер на шее. Джехён сглатывает. _Чертов Ким Чонин. Хватит быть таким соблазнительным._

Парень и не подозревает, что, уже два месяца как, Джехён по нему сохнет. Сначала это был просто интерес к однокурснику, на которого вешались красотки (и он этим не преминул воспользоваться; ходили слухи, что Чонин каждую неделю гулял с новой девушкой: немного ухаживаний, пару свиданий — и вот она уже готова на все; получив то, чего он хотел, парень разрывал отношения, аргументируя тем, что они друг другу не подходят), но позже это переросло во что-то другое.

Джехён не понимал, как столько девушек могли мечтать о Чонине, после всего, что он сделал. Ведь наверняка большинство студентов в курсе о его любвеобильности и ветрености. 

Но потом до Дже дошло: _Ким Чонину невозможно отказать._ Просто невозможно. Для этого надо быть полным идиотом. Джехён же себя идиотом не считал.

Приехал лифт и Джехён пропустил Кима, что говорил по телефону, вперед, а сам зашел следом. В кабинке сразу стало как-то тесно и очень жарко (и это несмотря на ноябрь месяц на дворе; хотя Чон предположил, что горит только он, потому как его сосед спокойно болтал с девушкой), Джехён расстегнул куртку и старался не дышать чрезмерно громко.

_Не выдавай своего волнения._

Лифт затормозил на шестом этаже, раскрылись дверцы, и парни вышли на лестничную площадку. Чонин достал ключи, направляясь к двери их квартиры. Пару поворотов в замочной скважине, и дверь с легкостью отворилась. Ким, скинув с себя куртку, прошел на кухню, где в беспорядке валялась посуда с остатками вчерашней еды, которую Чон так старательно приготовил (и его сосед так же старательно проигнорил со словами «я не ем такое» и «это вообще съедобно?»).

Дже со вздохом отчаяния подходит к раковине, намереваясь вымыть посуду. Чонин достает с верхней полки пачку макарон, ставит на плиту кастрюлю. Пока Чон возится с тарелками, парень наливает воду в емкость, включает плиту до двухсот градусов и отходит к столу на противоположной стороне, где лежат ингредиенты для соуса. 

— Есть будешь? — Чонин не то спрашивает, не то утверждает.  
— Угу.  
— Окей. Хоть повар из меня не ахти какой, но я все же приготовлю что-нибудь _нормальное_.

Последнее слово бьет по джехёнову самолюбию, но он сдерживается, потому что это Ким Чонин. С ним нельзя спорить (Дже это почувствовал на собственном опыте, когда получил в лоб за то, что раскритиковал суп Кима).

Джехён поворачивает голову направо, надеясь хотя бы так наблюдать за соседом и остаться незамеченным. Широкая спина Чонина в черной рубашке выглядит очень сильной, и Дже готов поклясться, что видит, как кимовы мускулы играют под тонкой тканью. Ким наклоняет шею вбок, разминая затекшие мышцы, и у Чона перехватывает дыхание.

_Джехён представляет, как подойдет к нему сзади, наклонится к этой жутко притягательной шее, томно дыша на нее. Проведет носом по смуглой коже, поцелует проступающие под рубашкой ключицы, медленно избавляя Кима от одежды. Будет перебирать черные пряди на голове Чонина, оттягивая их назад, чтобы вновь поцеловать его шею. Подденет пальцем чокер и легонько потянет, а Ким издаст тихий стон. А потом..._

— Джехён! — Голос соседа вернул парня в реальность, и он лениво почесал щеку, смотря на него.  
— Что?  
— Подай соль, — Ким положил кетчуп в холодильник, — соус почти готов.   
— Держи, — Чон протянул солонку. — А что с макаронами делать будешь?  
— Сейчас, сейчас... Вода закипела?  
— Нет еще, наверное.

Чонин раскрыл упаковку и стал пересыпать макароны в кипящую воду. Когда половина содержимого уже была в кастрюле, он остановился и накрыл ее крышкой. 

— Вот так. Теперь нужно минут десять варить их. — Чонин потянулся, облегченно вздыхая. — А ты работай давай, посуда сама себя не помоет.  
— Очень смешно, — Дже пожал плечами, продолжая драить и без того чистую сковороду. — Вообще-то, мне совсем немного вымыть осталось. Кстати, ты вечером никуда не уходишь?  
— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — Чонин проводит рукой по волосам, и от этого зрелища Джехёну не по себе.   
— Ну я как бы за тобой присматриваю и должен быть уверен, что ничего ужасного с тобой сегодня не приключится.  
— Об этом можешь не тревожиться. Я буду книгу читать.  
— Книгу?! — Дже смеется. — Шутишь, что ли?  
— Внешность обманчива, да? — Вместо ответа парирует Чонин. 

С минуту на кухне царит тишина, и слышно, как бурлит вода в кастрюле. Джехён смотрит на соседа, с трудом выдыхая.

— Черт, еда! — Ким подбегает к плите, уменьшая огонь, и Чон с улыбкой замечает, как быстро испарилась его напускная холодность, превращая парня в такого же обычного человека, как и все остальные. И Джехёна поражает эта самая способность соседа так быстро меняться, подобно хамелеону.

Обед проходит в полной тишине, нарушаемой только стуком вилки о поверхность тарелки да звуками детворы за окном. Чонин аккуратно ( ~~соблазнительно~~ ) набирает на вилку макаронины, обмакивает в соус и так же изысканно отправляет их в рот, иногда слизывая с губ остатки кетчупа.

_Гребаный Ким Чонин, ты слишком привлекательный. Прекращай уже, иначе я не выдержу и стяну этот ошейник с тебя._

Наевшись, они минут пятнадцать сидят с блаженными улыбками, не находя сил для разговоров. Наконец, Чонин встает из-за стола, отряхивает брюки и, коротко бросив «если что, я у себя», собирается уйти. Джехён не хочет отпускать Кима и заодно мечтает задать давно интересующий его вопрос.

— Ты знаешь, что по тебе сохнет добрая половина университетских девчонок?  
— А должен? — Чонин ухмыляется лишь уголками губ. — Меня они не интересуют.  
— То есть как?.. Ты же настоящий плейбой, разве нет? Да и девушки о тебе говорят все время. Между прочим, мне об этом только мечтать и остается.  
— Меня это не волнует, — холодно отрезает Чонин, — и девушки тоже.

Джехён молчит, вперясь взглядом в кафель. Щеки горят, а в мысли подкрадывается сомнение, и сердце начинает биться сильнее в надежде.   
Скорее всего, он просто неправильно понял. Не может же Чонин, этот популярный парень, не испытывать к девушкам ровным счетом ничего. Однако, слова Кима поставили его в тупик. 

Тот словно забавляется реакцией младшего, снова ухмыляется и дергает чокер. Мимолетный контакт глаза в глаза обжигает Джехёна, и он в очередной раз изучает плитки на полу.   
«Если к девушкам ты ничего не испытываешь, есть ли шанс, что захочешь быть со мной?»

— Иногда, чтобы выжить, приходится лгать. Все ради имиджа.  
— Что?  
— Нет, ничего. Думаю, когда-нибудь ты поймешь. — Чонин останавливается у двери, приоткрывая ее. — Или мне придется тебе это объяснить. — Уходит.

Джехён думает, что в следующий раз у него обязательно получится рискнуть и рассказать о своих чувствах ( _и заодно снять этот чокер_ ). А пока он просто будет рядом, чтобы защищать своего соседа-псевдоплейбоя, который слой за слоем раскрывает свою душу.

И Джехён уверен, что однажды он сможет достучаться до _сердца_ Чонина тоже.


End file.
